theantarcticalliancefandomcom-20200215-history
Post-Apocaliptia
The Enduring Kingdom of Post-Apocaliptia, founded in the year 1632, is a major power in the Antarctic Alliance. History Formed in 1632, the Rupublic of Post-Apocaliptia is one of the oldest nations in the Antarctic Alliance. Formed by immigrants from a mysterious land far to the East, the Republic was, for a time, a largely isolationist nation. Under President Maka Albarn, however, that slowly began to change, with the Republic becoming one of the most influential nations in the Antarctic Alliance. Little is known of the nation before this point, however, as most of the records were lost following Hygh's War and the resulting Reclaimation. Hygh's War In the late 21st century, the nation soon found itself in conflict following the attempted public execution of convicted serial killer Eddie Hygh. Over the course of the next year, the war played out in a very confusing manner, leaving all involved stumped as to the victor. The Cyrod-PA alliance claimed victory, however, and began peace treaty negotiations following a ceasefire agreement. The Great Zavi-Connopolian Alliance, however, would not agree to the terms of their surrender, and the fighting resumed. Some time later, the nation of Post-Apocaliptia just up and vanished in a bright flash of light, only to be replaced by the Empire of Malkuth who had entered into the Alliance in an equally bright flash of light at the exact same moment. The Reclamation Years later, the Republic would resurface in the lands, this time as the Kingdom of Post-Apocaliptia. Under the leadership of King Fujiwara, Post-Apocaliptia managed to peacefully reclaim most of it's lands. Malkuth faded into memory, although it was remembered by it's former citizens, who were largely second class citizens stuck in Post-Apocaliptia. King Fujiwara later passed away, with his sole living heir, the prince, disappearing shortly thereafter. Count Tepes III would rise to the throne, and lead the nation under an iron fist. The Zeta Insurrection Years later, a mass uprising of former Malkuthian rebels, led by a man named Zeta (who was, in reality, the lost prince Fujiwara), began in the city of Keterburg. After much fighting across the nation, and the death of Count Tepes by the Prince's hands in an old ruin called Tarquaron, Zeta ascended to the throne. Interestingly, he did not take his name back, saying that "A new era has begun; relics of the old are not needed." King Zeta's bloodline would rule for many generations, until the assassination of King Zeta VIII, whose sole heir, Princess Shiina Zeta, was too young to ascend to the throne. As such, Gustav Yeager, the King's former foreign advisor, became acting regent. Government The Enduring Kingdom of Post-Apocaliptia is led by a King. The King hold executive power over the nation and can declare war (though he must be backed by half of the Circle for it to be official), although his power is limited by the Circle of Commoners, an elected house of representitives who decide on laws proposed either by themselves, or the King. In times of crisis, such as during the post-assassination crisis of Zeta VIII, the Circle is disbanded, giving full administrative power to the King or Regent. The Government runs on the Post-Rebellion Charter, which sets the above limits of strengths for the King and Circle. It cannot be edited or abolished by anyhing short of a unanimous vote by the Circle, preventing the King from abolishing them or increasing his power. Right of Ascension An important part of the monarchy is the Right of Ascension, by which a King (or soon to be Queen) is crowned. It consists, of a grand ceremony, open to all in the nation, in which the Prince or Princess Casts off their given name, becoming known only by their family name. They then swear absolute duty to the Kingdom and it's people. At which point, they become rightly known as King or Queen of Post-Apocaliptia. By tradition, the Prince or Princes cannot be crowned until they are at least 12 years of age, which is why Gustav Yeager was able to become Regent following the assassination of King Zeta. Culture The Kingdom of Post-Apocalipia is a very modern nation in terms of culture. Modern television programs and movies from all over the world can be found playing on it's television station and in it's movie theaters, and music in Antarctican and other languages can often be found on many radio stations. Post-Apocaliptia is a land of few traditions; as such, different cultural and religious beliefs are rarely looked down upon. Religon The largest religon in Post-Apocaliptia is Haruhiism, although many others still have a sizeable following. The large Haruhiist influence in the nation can be found, most strikingly, in the Royal Palace's main hall, which has stain glass windows showing scenes such as the Treachery of Yuki, the Ascendance of Saint Kyon, and the Strike of Asakura. Gallery